Sebastian Jones/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough in Sebastian's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Note: The parenthesis which are my comments and remarks in all Is it Love? main games are not spoilers. Season 1 Chapter One * Tease her. (When Sarah reveals how busy she was in the library) * I can't hide anything from her. * I was intrigued. *I should talk to Nicolae about it again. *Which I totally understand. *Ask him. *I can't help it. (Upon sensing someone's presence in the garden) *Be intrigued. *I want to go further. *Be tempted. (Noticing about Sebastian's looks) *Ogle him even more. (Trying to describe Sebastian's naked body) *He's gorgeous! (Remarking about Sebastian's sexiness) *Good idea! (Trying to get closer to look at Sebastian's naked body) *My body goes up in flames. (She gets nervous upon looking at him) *Feast my eyes. (Upon Sebastian had faced in the opposite direction) *I don't take my eyes off him. *Yes! (After Drogo scares her from behind) *Everything's fine, I'm in a great shape. *What a disgrace! *Go. *Professor Jones? (As Sarah was the one grabbed her arm) *I like it. *Smile back. (Being encountered by Samantha and Loan as Samantha made horrible remarks about her looks) *Joke. *Joke with her. *She impresses me. *It makes me smile. *Go back down a few rows. *Is he looking for someone? (Noticing that Sebastian was looking for somebody) *I am facinated by this country. *Keep quiet. (As Sarah wanted to know about what she found out about Sebastian but she refused to say it) *I stay calm. *I'm offended. (When Samamtha answers Sebastian's question) *No. *I'm self conscious. *Stay focused. *I'm touched. *Scowl. (As Sebastian was sadly asked of what is her problem) *It's not so bad. *I don't want to forget about it. (Knowing of what she had see a naked Sebastian yesterday in a middle of the night) *I don't pay attention. *Dial 1! (As Samantha is with them at the same table) *I confront her. (Had enough of Samantha's horrible remarks) *Absolutely not! *I make an effort. *She'll change her mind, I'm sure. (Sarah remains cautious on the Bartholys) *I am enthusiastic. *These rites fascinates me. *Tell her the truth. *I'm disappointed. (As Peter encounters them both but coldly leaves when Sarah amgrily confronts him) *Raise my eyebrow. *I find it old-fashioned. *I agree! *I am relieved. *I'd rather stay alone. *I'm hungry! *He knows about my gift! (Noticing of Nicolae's skill to read minds) *He's suspicious. *Answer. (When Lorie angrily glares at her) *Let her come around. *It breaks my heart. *I refrain from bursting out laughing. (As Lorie reveals she was given a punishment by her teachers from poking a student with a stick) *I am stunned. (As she gives her a headless doll as a gift) *I distract her. *I am shocked! (She was horribly surprised that Sebastian is with her in the bathtub on a quick pace while admitting his feelings to her, naked) *Touch him. *Smile back. (As Sebastian happily smiles at her) *These feelings overwhelm me. *That I feel something for him. *It's like I'm floating. (Upon realizing that it was only a dream) *I hurry up. *I love it! *I stay quiet. *I feel at home. *I am terribly disappointed. *Accelerate the pace. *I need to toughen up! *I am worried. *Do I have feelings for him? (Noticing her attraction towards Sebastian) *I think of Professor Jones. *I loved it! (Her pet owl showed up) *I try to catch her. *I feel exhausted. *An archaeological site. *Cry. (Upon seeing the photo of her parents at the archaeological site) *I will ask Nicolae about it. *I don't lose heart. *I am subjugated. (She had dreamed about an owl and a naked Sebastian who sadly warns her before he was attacked in the dark) *I stayed polite. *I stay a little away. (Trying to avoid Sarah for a little while) *I sigh. *Today, there's no escaping! I have to face up to Professor Jones. *I answered quickly. (As she answers Sebastian's questions) *I want to please him. *I am facinated. *I feel determined. *I go for it. *I'm not ashamed of it. (While being embarrassed in front of Sebastian) *I stay more or less casual. *I understand. (Knowing that Sebastian has another class to attend to) *Accept immediately! (She agreed to meet Sebastian at his office) *I evade the issue. *I don't care. *I don't like this course. *I'm stressed out about my appointment... *Stress out. *Hold my tongue. *It's a low blow... *Everything will be fine. *Be myself. *It's touching. (As she visits Sebastian on his office and became touched on his collection of artifacts from various foreign countries) *Accept. (When Sebastian chooses her some two teas from the foreign countries) *And why not? *Be admiring. *At the walls. *Assume it. *I feel strangely proud. *I'm ashamed. *I love tea. (Knowing her love of chai teas) *Talk about me. *Dream on, girl! *It's exhilarating. *Go. *I quickly block this idea from my mind. (Knowing that she was fantacizing about her Professor) *I am impressed. (As Sebastian reveals to her about his adventures and his excavations) *I'm stirred. (As Sebastian shows the entire map to her and the locations he had visited) *This gesture touches me. *Show him my admiration. *Make a diversion. *I'm disappointed! *Smile at him. *In us both? *It makes me feel confident. *I appreciate it. *No, I'm still the same. *I'm so excited. *I have to face it. Chapter Two * I feel full of energy. * He trusts me. * Super awkward! (Upon encountering Drogo at the door) * Joke around. * I'm intrigued. * He's going to tell me the truth. *Answer quickly. *Protect Professor Jones. (When Drogo angrily questions her about what she has found in the lake) *I'm mad. (Due to the Bartholys were keeping secrets on everyone including her) *I made my right decision. *She's sulking. *I roll my eyes. (Due to Lorie's unusual dress sense) *I'm touched. *Scold her. *Keep her distance. (Particularly from Lorie's vampiric tantrums) * Listen to some music. * I am motivated. * A goddess. * Write to him. * It's embarrassing. * I'm anxious. * This situation is surreal. * Maybe. * My fantasies have no limit. * This is too stressful. (As she discovers Sebastian was talking to her via Yahoo Messenger) * I've got this! * Yes, a few. * I am embarrassed. (Noticing of Sebastian's secret meetings) * I am impressed. * I want to take a risk. * Jump up. (Noticing Lorie's presence after she accidentally hit her head) * I make it last. * I'd like to remember it. * Has she taken an interest in me? * Laugh. (As Lorie became worried about the player while putting her make-up on) * Why not? * I pick up right away. * Awesome! * I'd rather know what I'm getting myself into. * Her energy is inspiring. (Getting inspired due to Sarah's energetic side) * I like to sing. (The player is known for singing broadway by singing Disney songs like the theme from the animated film The Little Mermaid's Part of Your World until Peter interrupts the scene) * I am so embarrassed! * It suits him well. (When Peter laughs at her remarks) * That's an outrage! (Due to Peter's sarcastic remarks by mocking her singing) * I'm careful. *Something sexy. *He's worrying again. (As Nicolae was worried for her) *I am touched. *I love this town. *It's better this way. *I am delighted. *Ignore her. (As Samantha and Loan showed up to see them and ignoring Samantha's envious remarks about Sarah's secret meetings with Sebastian) *Let her have it. *I like it a lot. *Perfect. *Leave her alone. (As she noticed Sarah's disappointment from her cold actions particularly from Samantha's envious remarks) *I'm a bit overwhelmed. *Ask her about it. *Take her in my arms. (As she gives Sarah a friendly hug) *Get angry. (She noticed about Sarah being extremely cautious when she gets angry on other things) *Be honest. *I am touched. *I have my reasons. (Seeing Sarah became angered on her lies) *That girl is insane. (Upon learning that Samantha was dating on the maintenance janitor but was rejected by him after she made gossips throughout the university) *She makes me laugh. *She's not going to give it up... *I am relieved. *She's right... *I understand them. *It's like he's going to eat me up! *I'm not really into it. *She's exaggerating. (As Sarah was very cautious about Lorie as the player tells her this before she stomps away angrily) *I'm mad at her. (Due to Sarah for being extremely cautious) *Good thing I chose to work on this report. *Very interesting. *Think about the class. *That's life! *Leave him alone. (As she saw Peter in the library) *I think of my old friends. *I'm sad. *I reassure him. (After Sebastian rescues her on time due to her clumsiness) *What if someone saw us. (As she was cautious about her and Sebastian were having) *I like that. (Sebastian was impressed at her clumsiness) *I close my eyes. (Knowingly that Sebastian begins to like her even more as he begins to caress on her left ear in a whispering tone) *Take my hands off right away! (Seeing his romantic sense of passion towards her) *Help him. *I'm on a cloud. *Good idea! *Answer her calmly. (When Lorie lashes her out because of her schooling) *Don't move. *Try to calm her down. *I remain neutral. (After Lorie calls both Nicolae and Peter to inform the player about her new relationship) *Lorie was asking for it! (Due to Nicolae's disciplinary actions towards her involving the player's privacy life) *Read a little. *Go with it. *It's super exciting. (As she's about to take research about Sebastian and his excavations) *I'm like him. *Talk to him. (Knowingly that Sebastian was online at her Messenger) *Live with it. *He's making light with it. *Pretend not to see her. (Due to her cautiousness last night) *Sit in front. *I've already forgiven her. *Go bright red. *I focus on the course. *Accept immediately. *That's super! (As she saw Nicolae reading novels) *Opt for sophisticated make up. *Make a joke of it. *why am I making all this effort? (Due to her attraction towards Sebastian) *Don't panic. *Get a lift. *I'm worried. (Worrying about her powers as a witch) *I hesitate to press the intercom. *I smile at him. (As they see each other and smiles on Sebastian's casual appearance) *It makes me wonder. *I had trouble concentrating. (Particularly from her dream being caressed by him) *Quite right! *I laugh with him. *I'd love to go with him. *Be embarrassed. *It's exciting. (Just like witches and vampires, unaware of the forbidden relationship between a teacher and a student) *Insist. *It's troubling. *Examine the stone. *It's embarrassing. (When Sebastian reveals that the stone is a love stone) *Be embarrassed. *Stay still. *Sadly... (Noticing of Sebastian's attraction to her which she decides to leave) *Face reality, be realistic. *I feel very comfortable. *No, it's ambiguous between us. *That's a shame. *Come back down to earth. *It's wonderful! (As Sebastian shows up in her room) *I should drop the course! *Glare at him. (When Loan shows up in college) *I'm a bit of a airhead. *Keep quiet. (As Samantha butts in after Sarah is about to tell her something) *Hold my head high. *I'm ashamed! (Finally vent her anger due to Samantha's sarcastic remarks until Sarah scolds her for it) Chapter Three *Watch Sarah's reaction. *Get irritated. *I think about Professor Jones. *He was just pretending. *He'd be furious. *Hesitate. *Keep going. *I stay calm. (As she hears a grunt in a forest) *Keep calm. (While trying to think of leaving the forest or not) *Don't move. (Upon encountering a large black wolf not knowing that this wolf is Sebastian due to his shapeshifting abilities) *I'm fascinated. (As the black wolf is getting close to see her eye to eye) *I stretch my hand out more. (She attempted to touch the black wolf's fur by stroking it which it didn't care) *I feel intrigued. (When she finally befriended the black wolf by cuddling on it's back but still unaware that it was Sebastian's wolf form) *I watch it. *I shudder. (Noticing that the black wolf was provoked by a dark figure revealing to be Drogo) *I'm frightened. (As both Drogo and the wolf confront each other while in his vampiric state) *Step in. *I am angry. *Lie. *It's irritating. *I'm stressed out. *I'm mad with Samantha. (After her bullying both her and Sarah yesterday) *I stay cautious. *I am relieved. *Maybe he knew me? (Noticing that she had already met this before) *I was meant to meet the wolf. *Believe in magic. *I have to find out more. *It's aggravating! *Stay calm. (Getting annoyed on the other classmates due to horrible rumors) *Strange coincidence. (When Sebastian discusses about the shapeshifting myth which happens to be he himself being a shapeshifter) *Fascinating! *I have a hunch. *I am NOT a groupie. *I'm apprehensive. *I don't say anything. (Trying to ignore Sarah for a short time) *I hope she'll turn me down. (Confirming that Sarah had turned her offer due to her dance class) *I like it like this. *I'm engrossed. *Don't be disheartened. *Of all people, why did it have to be him? (After she had bumped into Sebastian while in a hurry) *I'm jinxed! (As the two looked each other while he helps her picking up her books) *Enjoy it. (When Sebastian smiles at her after he gives the books back to her) *Insist. (Finally asking Sebastian about how he become a shapeshifter) *Follow my desire. *I'm frightened. *Crack a joke. *I blush... *Allow my thoughts to drift. *It facinates me. *Insist. *What's gone into him? (Noticing Sebastian's actions when he describes the "silver tooth: as a very effective repellant against shapeshifters as Sebastian dislikes it due to him being a shapeshifter) *How humiliating! (As Sebastian knew that the player saw him at the lake, exposing her secret about what had seen from the beginning) *It's a half-truth. *Reassure him. *What is it now?... *I take it in. (As Sebastian reveals his shapeshifting transformations into a wolf) *This is incredible. (After Sebastian explains to the player that he is not a werewolf but as a regular wolf) *I understand better. (After Sebastian reveals how he transforms into a wolf with a high temperature and reverting back to human form by soakkng through the water and this is where the player saw his nakedness from the beginning) *I'm even more attracted to him. *No way! *I'm not sure. *I feel disconcerted. *I'm glad he told me. (After Sebastian reveals himself as a shapeshifter) *I like it. *Give tit for tat. *Get annoyed. *He's annoying me. (As Sebastian displays his hatred on the Bartholys) *I'm perfectly serene. *Stay. *I like it. (As Sebastian begins to get close to her) *Capture the moment. (Sebastian finally gives the player a faint kiss while she wrapped his arms around him and pull in closer to him) *Let him call the shots (As both were making out together) *I want to go further. (Both her and Sebastian continued to make out while he begins to caress her) *I lose my balance. (She loses her balance as Sebastian was holding against her not to get fall) *It's not me. (She was losing control due to Sebastian's caresses) *Ask him. (After Sebastian backs away from her and regretfully apologize) *I'm worried. *I'm furious. *I need comforting. (As Peter arrives to see her upset) *Cry in his arms. *I hug him back. (Finally gives Peter a friendly hug) *I trust Peter. *I don't understand. (Seeing Peter's warning about werewolves as she just encountered a shapeshifter) *I am so angry! *Talking to him about it was necessary. *Go to college. *What if it was Professor Jones? *Reassure her. *I'm touched. (After Sarah apologizes for ignoring her) *I laugh. *Give her a hug. *I am so miserable! (When Sebastian shows up in class) *It's too painful. *It's nice to see him. (After Nicolae greets her formally) *He's in the corners of my mind. *I want to cry. *I'm devastated. (Upon seeing Sebastian's emails on her laptop) *Give in. *I hold back the tears. *He cares about me. *Don't believe it. (Knowing that Sebastian was still offline) *I would have liked a little company. *He makes me feel uncomfortable. (Getting uncomfortable on Drogo's presence) *I am a fighter. *Go out alone. *I smile at her, moved. (As Lorie showed up to see her) *I answer her nicely. *It doesn't work. *It's not so bad... *Look on the bright side. *I almost admire it. *I'm scared. (Upon Peter mentions about their adopted father Viktor Bartholy) *I'm a little bit worried. *Nod. *Thank God he's with us. *I'm shocked. (She was surprised to see Peter paying the new doll using his credit card) *I'm reassured. *It's impressive. *It's soothing. (Upon hearing Peter's music while playing his piano on his room) *No, I don't see at all. *It's tempting. *I'm excited. *Wow! No way! This is fantastic! (She was amused to see the campus swimming pool party) * Category:Walkthrough